The King of Spriters
50pxÉste concurso es patrocinado por Togetales y Sueños de un Gothitelle.50px Información Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png ¡Hola a todos! Si habéis leído LIM sabréis de sobra quién soy. Para los inútiles que no lo habéis hecho soy Vera, la protagonista. Presentaré todas las pruebas de éste concurso y anunciaré las valoraciones de mi jefa. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Yo anunciaré las valoraciones de mi jefe. ¿Sabéis quién soy? ¡Sí, Sun, de PPD! De paso, también anunciaré alguna que otra prueba. Inscripciones Cerradas *Zoe-chan~ Dime algo YA! D8 Archivo:Vanillite_Pokesho.png * Lo necesito... Archivo:Eevee_mini.gif Si no estás a mi lado... Moriré... 14:14 4 may 2013 (UTC) * La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 15:31 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Perdi en el otro haci que, A GANAR! El kyuby de ochorrosientas colas Archivo:Naruto,(Cuatro_colas).gif *Holo .3. Tu canto, Archivo:Chatot_mini.gif sin duda me da alas 19:29 4 may 2013 (UTC) *A ganar he venido ;D Migue_20: Si me das tu vida, te daré mi alma. (discusión) 19:48 4 may 2013 (UTC) * * Yo... vine por recomendación(?) √єтє α тσмαя Ŧαуgσ 10:16 5 may 2013 (UTC) Primera prueba Datos Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png La primera prueba consistirá en hacer un Gijinka. Parece fácil, ¿verdad? No será una prueba tan sencilla. En ese Gijinka deberán estar fusionados dos Pokémon. Por ejemplo, hacer un solo Gijinka que mezcle Mismagius y Gothitelle. ¿Me he explicado bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png Nunca te explicas bien... Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Si tienen dudas que pregunten. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png En fin, no tiene por qué ser de 2 Pokémon en concreto. Tienen hasta el 9 de éste mes para realizar y exponer la prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png ¡Mucha suerte! Trabajos ZoeDreams Aquí mi gijinka cool: Archivo: Vanillite NB variocolor.gif (no es variocolor pero bueh') + Archivo: Eevee NB.gif = Archivo: Gijinka Vani-Eev by Zoe.png Tiene orejas y patas de eevee y el color del pelo y el vestido color vanillite, a parte de una cosa que le rodea los ojos como a vanillite. PokeStan Bué, aquí está el mío: Archivo:Gijinka_litwick_y-pikachu.png He intentado fusionar un Litwick y un Pikachu y me ha salido esto xDDD Tiene la vela que Litwick tiene en su cabeza, los mofletes de Pikachu, la cara blanquita como si fuese la cara de Litwick, la camiseta amarilla como el pecho de Pikachu, la cola de Pikachu, una falda como "los pies" de Litwick y unos calcetines largos y unos zapatos del color de Pikachu. Yo creo que para ser el primero está muy bien, aunque veo que le sobran detalles xDDDD Espeon114 Archivo:Gijinka_Eevee_y_Vulpix.png ¿A que es linda? >w< Awemon LunaEstrella19✰ Migue_20 Aytami Santana Vega BroKirks Archivo:Gijinka_CherrimTropius.png Intenté fusionar a Tropius y a Cherrim... bueno, siempre hay una primera vez (?) Valoraciones ZoeDreams Vera: Es bonito, aunque creo que le falta algo. Los colores son adecuados y tiene bastantes sombras. Combinas 2 Pokémon que tienen poco que ver, y yo eso lo valoro. No comparto la opinión de Fran sobre las orejas, aunque creo que el pelo se ve raro... Mi nota es un 8. Sun: No esta mal, quizás algo sencillo pero bueno, esta bonito y eso me gusta :3, un comentario crítico, las orejas parecen como si no fuesen del dibujo, y eso se ve raro. Mi nota es un... 7 PokeStan Vera: Está sobrecargado, y tiene mal lineart. Yo personalmente hubiese puesto la cola de Pikachu hacia el otro lado. Está bien para ser el primero, el intentar combinar 2 Pokémon que no tienen nada en común tiene su mérito. La próxima vez no te metas tanta prisa, hemos dejado bastante tiempo. Mi nota es un 5. Sun: Pues tal y como tu dices, le sobran detalles, se ve muy sobrecargado, hay partes que ni le van ni le vienen, pero bueno, puedes mejorar, una cosa que quiero que corrijas de aquí adelante es, el lineart del sprite debe ser de un grosor de una sola linea, si dejas lineas a los lados se ve grueso y mal, tomalo como consejo. Mi nota es un... 5 Espeon114 Vera: Es muy linda, MUY LINDA. ¡Me encanta! Una combinación de colores perfecta, un sprite que roza la perfección. Sin embargo, yo tengo una pega, y es que los Pokémon tienen mucho en común. Aun así, lo veo perfecto. Mi nota es un 9. Sun: Es increible, me he quedado con la boca abierta, has conjuntado perfectamente los colores formando un Gijinka genial, no tengo pegas que ponerte, simplemente he alucinado con el sprite. Mi nota es un... 10 Awemon Vera: Sun: LunaEstrella19✰ Vera: Sun: Migue_20 Vera: Sun: Aytami Santana Vega Vera: Sun: BroKirks Vera: Está muy bien, aunque tiene demasiados adornos. No se qué pinta eso blanco de la cara... ._. . Aun así, está muy bien. Mi nota es un 7. 'Sun: No esta mal, quizás lo cargaste demasiado de decoración por todos lados y eso hace que pierda bastante calidad, por ejemplo, el ojo no lo veo, no se si es que no tiene, pero no lo veo, aun así no esta mal. Mi nota es un... 6 ' Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Togetales